


Time For Dying

by AlexandriaBiast



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Magic, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Gen, Human/Vampire Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mates, Multi, Painplay, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Rough Sex, Strong Female Characters, The Volturi (Twilight) is Good, True Mates, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaBiast/pseuds/AlexandriaBiast
Summary: Erika was going to keep her mortality for as long as she could, and try to gain control over her gift before she was found out. Now the three kings knew and tried to threaten to turn her, not knowing that Erika loved challenges, and she took that as the biggest one yet.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Caius (Twilight)/Marcus (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s), Aro (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s), Aro/Caius (Twilight), Aro/Caius/Marcus (Twilight), Aro/Marcus (Twilight), Caius (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s), Caius/Marcus (Twilight), Marcus (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107
Collections: R's Twilight





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is set in 2016 instead of 2006. All the timelines match up but everything is pushed ten years. Bella is born 1997 instead of 1987. Everything with the Cullens happen in 2015 instead of 2005.

**Chapter 1**

**)()()()()()(**

Erika didn't care if she badly bruised her palm and wrist when she slapped Edward across the face, he deserved it. She had just been dragged across the ocean, found out that Edward was going to kill himself, and Bella wouldn't stop fidgeting. Erika was not in the mood for pleasantries.

"The next time you leave Bella without a good fucking reaso—"

"Gentlemen, I won't—"

"—Don't interrupt me, Edward Cullen!" Erika snapped, stepping forward so her face was in Edward's. Bella cringed as her older half sister berated Edward who held her. Erika lowered her tone as some people in red looked over with a giggle. "The next time you hurt Bella, you will wish they had killed you."

"Shouldn't we take this somewhere more appropriate?"

Erika's head whipped round, glaring at the new pair of men. Vampires, her mind told her, Human eating Vampires by their red eyes. Both wore smoke grey cloaks that reached the floor with their hoods down, revealing pale skin. Middle ranked guards.

"I don't believe that will be necessary," Edward turned his head to them. "I know your instructions, Felix. I haven't broken any rules.”

"Felix merely meant to point out the proximity of the sun," The shorter one said, inkling his head. "Let us seek better cover."

"I'll be right behind you," Edward said dryly before turning to the elder Swan sister. "Erika, why don't you take Bella and go back to the square and enjoy the festival?"

"You do not get to dictate what we do," Erika folded her arms loosely, the leather jacket groaned lightly. She was unmoved when Edward glared at her, at least she knew who Bella learnt to glare from. There was a pulse in the back of her mind. "And stop tryna read me. We both know it doesn't work."

“No, bring the girls," The first shadow said, taller of the two. Erika presumed he was the one named Felix. A little too much like Emmet, with his stature, but he seemed almost calmer in comparison.

"I don't think so." Edward shifted his weight, almost preparing to fight.

Erika dug her palms into her eyes, groaning in annoyance. "I regret this whole trip."

"I did tell you you didn't have to come, Erika," Alice tried to comfort but faltered when Erika began glaring. Her hand dropped from Erika's arm like it was burned.

"If you think you can take Bella to another fucking continent, and not get yelled at by me for putting her mental health in danger by suddenly leaving, you've got another thing coming!" Erika paused as she looked into Alice's eyes, her kindness gone as her temper got the better of her. "So don't touch me, and get your brother under control before there's a fight."

Erika watched Alice move to Edward's side after he pushed Bella behind him, putting distance between Bella and the other Vampires. Erika had stood to the side, knowing this wasn't going to end well.

Demetri looked over his shoulder for a moment, catching the eye of a mother who was looking at the suspicious group of six. The father of the little family was getting worried, almost suspicious of them and even Erika knew that it wasn't good.

"Please, Edward, let's be reasonable," Demetri asked, gesturing silently with his eyes.

Bella nudged Edward gently, trying to get his attention.

"And we'll leave quietly now, with no one the wiser."

Erika sighed. Why did he have to be so stubborn? She just wanted to get back to America and back into her bed, and out of these goddamn boots. They were beginning to pain her now, after wearing them for a few hours. They weren't broken in properly and would leave blisters.

"At least let us discuss this more privately,"

"Edward, relax your stance," Erika said, looking to the family with a comforting and reassuring smile. She waved softly to the little girls and that made the family shrug it off a little. "You look ready to kill and it's bringing up susprion."

He did as she asked, his shoulders slouching a little. "No."

Felix smiled and it made Erika sigh again.

"Enough,"

Erika was surprised with how small this newcomer was. She was not even up to Erika's shoulder, so childlike and innocent but Erika knew it was all false. She had been turned young, almost too young so there would have been a good reason behind it.

Felix and Demetri had relaxed as soon as she came into the picture, Erika noted, as did Edward but his was in defeat. Finally. Erika hoped there wasn't going to be a fight, she really couldn't be bothered with that at the moment.

"Jane," Edward greeted.

Alice's demeanor suggested that she did not like the new Vampire, Jane. Alice crossed her arms and her face was impassive, for once not happy with the outcome.

When Jane ordered for everyone to follow, Erika was the first to move. She grabbed Bella by the bicep and started to walk. Felix snickered behind everyone, somewhat amused by the Humans. Edward kept close to Bella's back as they trekked down the angled alley.

Erika was careful to breathe calmly unlike Bella, who's breathing and heartbeat was erratic as the alley began to become a tiny bit steeper. It wasn't hard to walk on at all, just made both Humans watch their step. Edward had to wrap his arm around Bella's hip to keep her from tripping again.

Edward tried to begin a conversation to calm Bella. "Well, Alice. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to see you here.

"I made a mistake and so it was my job to set it right," She said, nodding towards Bella.

"It's a long story. Long story short, she did jump off a cliff, but she wasn't trying to kill herself. Bella's all about the extreme sports these days."

Erika scoffed. "If you include being a fucking idiot as a extreme sport, sure."

"Erika, you don't have to be so mean," Alice tried to scold but Erika rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I do. Your family left Bella and it caused her to spiral down with depression. So you can't talk about being mean." When Alice opened her mouth, Erika shook her head. "I don't want to hear it, Alice. I'm here because Bella isn't supposed to be here, someone needs to keep her best interest in mind."

"I have Bella's best interest in mind,"

"It doesn't seem like it," She muttered before falling silent.

The alley had turned darker, the ground was slowly becoming steeper. Suddenly, Jane had dropped into a hole somewhere. The brick wall had a drain with the grate pushed aside.

Erika paused before it, turning her head to the two male Vampires in the back. "How deep is it?"

"Three metres and a bit, I suppose," Demetri said.

"Eh," Erika jumped blindly into the hole. It took a second for her feet to touch the floor and she bent her knees to absorb the impact. It still rattled her legs but she was fine, she could walk it off easily.

Alice was next before Edward had to persuade Bella to jump. When everyone was back in the weird drain area, Erika suspected that either Felix or Demetri shoved the grate so it closed them in. They all continued walking in silence, for which Erika was grateful. It allowed her anger to simmer and soon enough, it went down and now she was just disappointed with the Cullen family and Jacob.

The light was dim for the Humans, but Edward held onto Bella, and Erika kept her eyes on Jane's pale skin, since it was still quite bright enough to see when the light vanished. After a minute of walking, Erika sighed.

"I can't see," Erika mumbled, having lost Jane's short figure but she knew that the Vampire was still there. Someone gently took her by the shoulder, definitely Demetri as Felix's hand would be too big and Jane was leading them. Erika turned her head to that shoulder, blindly saying, "Thank you. I rather not have to faceplant the floor."

"Nor would we want to see it," He said with amusement, guiding her carefully through the alley.

She could no longer even see her nose. She presumed the alley was wide, it sounded like it was but she couldn't be sure. Bella was making some noise, her footsteps were louder than Erika's, and her breathing had calmed somewhat as she hugged Edward as always. There was a rustle of fabric, Bella snuggled into Edward some more as the ground slanted.

How long would this take? How much further was there to go now? They had been walking for a good ten minutes now. How deep did this place go? Of course, no one was going to answer these questions so Erika kept them to herself.

Soon enough, Erika sighed silently as the light began to appear. She was glad for it, she could almost feel Demetri's cold skin beneath her leather jacket. She finally realised that they were no longer in an enclosed alleyway or drain, but an arched tunnel.

As soon as Erika heard Bella's teeth chatter, her jacket was off and she offered it to her. They might have been half sisters but Erika knew her duty as the older one. She still remembered when Bella was born. Erika was four years old and Renée married Charlie, having Bella soon enough. Little Erika was no longer an only child, she quickly took to being an older sister like fish to water.

Erika wouldn't be cold, at least not to the degree Bella was. Having grown up in Forks and jumped into the icy waters with Jacob as children, Erika was quite attuned to the cold. Bella grew up in Arizona, somewhere Erika couldn't imagine living. She could just imagine how horrible the sunburn would be.

"Thank you," Bella said, quickly shrugging the jacket on.

Erika nodded in acknowledgement. Her black T-shirt would do for now, her jeans were keeping her warm, as were her boots.

Demetri let go of her shoulder by then, knowing that it was bright enough for Erika to now see without aid.

The hallway was brightly lit, for which the Humans were grateful for. Everyone was herded onto an elevator, Bella slunked to the corner with Edward to the side of her and Erika in front. The Volturi Vampires relaxed almost completely now, their hoods now thrown back and showing off their skin, which was oddly olive toned.

As Erika stepped out of the elevator, she felt like she was in a strange reception area. Panelled walls, pleasantly deep green carpet that reminded her of a clean moss, with paintings instead of windows.

It was made to look comforting and cozy, but it had the opposite effect on Erika.

The flowers reminded her of her mother's funeral.

A woman, beautiful in Erika's opinion but not as beautiful as she or the Vampires around them, greeted the oncoming group. Dark skin complemented her green eyes, which were surprisingly bright and unconcerned with the undead company.

"Gianna," Jane greeted, but otherwise ignored her, continuing to the doors to the back of the room.

A boy, perhaps Jane's twin when Erika considered their similarities, strode up to Jane and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "Jane."

"Alec," She said fondly. They embraced like close siblings missing their family, before the boy, Alec, turned to the group.

"They send you out for one and you come back with…" He looked to Erika before considering his words. "Three and a bit. Nice work."

Jane laughed. It was childlike and just confirmed Erika's suspicion. Too innocent yet Erika already knew that Jane was centuries, perhaps more than that, older than her.

"Is this the cause of all the trouble?" He gave a pointed look to Erika.

"Nope," Erika said, jutting an inch long nail towards Bella. "That one is."

"Dibs!" Felix smiled. It turned wider when Erika turned around and simply gave him the dirtiest look she had ever given anyone. "Maybe not then…"

"Aro will be so pleased to see you again," Alec said as Jane took his hand.

"Let's not keep him waiting,"

How much longer could this take? They've spent most of the travelling and then there was so much walking now. It had been a good thirty minutes since they had begun this trek and Erika was becoming impatient.

They, finally Erika thought, got to where they needed to be.

The room was at least two stories tall, with long windows that allowed natural sunlight in because there were no artificial lights in sight. Three large thrones sat to the back wall, almost carved into the stone itself. The middle of the room had a drain, too thin to be used as an exit, and the slight red tone of the metal made Erika pause.

Strangely, Erika found the man who spoke first quite attractive, more so than she did any other person she had ever seen and this made her uncomfortable to admit. His skin looked so delicate but strong. His hair almost blended in with his long robes.

"Jane, you've returned," He sighed, voice soft and windchime like. He gracefully drifted forward, like physics didn't apply to him.

"Of course, Master," Jane's smile reminded Erika of Bella as a child. She missed those years before Renée took Bella away. "I brought him back alive as you wished for."

His misty eyes turned to Alice and Bella, both standing next to Edward. "And Alice and Bella too."

He clapped his hands together. His clapping slowed as Erika adjusted her footing, crossing her arms tightly across her torso.

"...And Erika…" He seemed more glad to see her than he did Bella and Edward. "Wonderful…"

He said something in Italian, gesturing for one of the Vampires.

Demetri took Erika's elbow. "You'd best stay out of this." He warned.

"This is my sister you're talking about," Erika snatched her elbow and stalked to stand to Bella's left. She recrossed her arms and straightened her back, not wanting to show fear. Bella's eyes flickered to her and Erika softly smiled in reassurance before her face turned hard.

Demetri glanced at him but Aro waved his hand.

"Alright then," Aro then said to Felix, "Be a dear and tell my brothers about our company. I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss this." He then turned to Erika. "My dear, are you sure you want to be involved in this?"

"Certain," She said before falling silent again as his eyes raked down her face. It wasn't unpleasant and she didn't like how not unpleasant it was.

He turned to Edward and Bella without pause.

"I do love a good happy ending," His eyes flickered to Erika and then back. "They are so rare. But I want the whole story, truthfully…"

When he moved forward a step towards them, Erika leaned a hip towards Bella and shifted her weight a little. She kept her eyes on Aro and the guards around them. She knew Demetri was to her left but back a few feet.

"I'm sorry, we haven't been introduced properly at all, have we? It's just that I feel like I know you already, and I tend to get ahead of myself. Edward introduced us yesterday, in a peculiar way. You see, I share some of young Edward's talent, only I am limited in a way that he is not."

"And also exponentially more powerful," Edward added dryly. "Aro needs physical contact to hear your thoughts, but he hears much more than I do. You know I can only hear what's passing through your head in the moment. Aro hears every thought your mind has ever had."

That did not sound nice. Having to know everyone's business constantly, regardless of how little physical contact he had. Erika felt a little sad for him.

Aro's eyes suddenly turned to look over their shoulders. Bella was the last one to turn her head to face the new arrival Felix brought.

Erika grundinly agreed that these new men were just as attractive as Aro was. She didn't know where this attraction was coming from and it was making her angry. She dug her nails into her biceps, only stopping when Bella nudged her and then Erika dropped her hands to pocket them in her jeans.

The duo of men shared the same type of skin that Aro had, delicate but beautiful like they were sculpted from marble. One had the same black hair while the other had the complete opposite. His white blonde hair was so much lighter than Erika's dark blonde hair she had inherited from her mother.

"Marcus, Caius, look..." Aro crooned. "Bella is alive after all, and Alice is here with her! As is Bella's half-sister. Isn't it—"

"Sister," Erika stressed. "Unless we are referring to our different mothers, we are sisters."

Aro paused. "Of course. My apologies, my dear one. Alice, let us have the story…"

The white-haired Vampire paused to the side of Aro, easily facing Erika if there was a need. She had a sudden desire to step closer but she shrugged it off, shuffling her feet once. The other dark-haired Vampire stood to Aro's other side, brushing his hand against Aro's palm as his eyes remained on Erika for a moment.

Edward stifled next to Bella, his own eyes going to Erika in a silent gasp.

"Thank you, Marcus," Aro mumbled. "That's quite interesting. I didn't know if I was being deceived or not."

Marcus had just allowed Aro to see his thoughts. Erika wondered what was so interesting as he walked behind Aro and then stood next to Caius, she presumed as he was the only one left. Now she was within five feet of two of the ancient leaders of the Volturi.

"Marcus sees relationships between people. Aro is surprised by the intensity of ours…and yours with Erika…" It seemed like he wanted to say something but he didn't when Aro gave him a slight turn of the head.

Aro tilted his head slightly, glancing at the arm around Bella. "How can you stand so close to her like that?"

"Not without effort, I assure you," Edward said.

"But still—  _ La tua cantante _ ! What a waste!" Aro complained.

Erika focused on how much her feet were hurting. She thought she had been careful to choose the pair of boots she had broken in but she was wrong, these were grating against the edge of her heel enough for her to notice. She'd have a blister by the end of the day.

She was a little hungry, Erika finally realised. She hadn't eaten since this morning and that was hours ago if she calculated the time difference. Erika had slept horribly last night and that didn't help her keep calm and level headed.

Erika quite easily caught upto what was said when she got out of her slight daze.

"...Makes me thirsty."

She bristled, the hair on her neck and arms raised up as she leaned closer to Bella, putting herself a foot and an inch in front of her. It was just instinct by now. She knew a threat, or the promise of a threat, when she heard it.

"Don't be disturbed, my dear," Aro reassured Erika but it didn't work, even if her mind told her there was no danger. "I mean her no harm. May I?"

He glanced at Edward before his eyes stayed on Bella.

"Ask her," Edward nodded to Bella.

"Bella," Aro addressed her now. "I'm fascinated that you are the one exception to Edward's impressive talent - so very interesting that such a thing should occur! And I was wondering, since our talents are similar in many ways, if you would be so kind as to allow me to try - to see if you are an exception for me, as well?"

If Bella agreed, Erika would stand down for the moment but she would be cautious. Bella looked up to Edward who nodded and then back to her. Erika slid a foot back, shifting her weight so she wouldn't be abrusting Bella as she pulled a hand out.

Aro held it for a full minute. Confidence graced his face and Erika thought it was quite becoming, but the doubt came along with a row of disbelief before he pulled his face into a pleasant mask that was supposed to be friendly.

"Interesting," He said before pulling a hand out to Erika. "May I, my dear?"

Erika looked at his hand, then back to his eyes before blinking and crossing her arms tightly. "I don't like physical contact."

He looked disappointed but it was quickly covered as he dropped his hand and drifted back like a ghost. His eyes flickered between the four for a minute before he turned to Jane.

"I wonder if she is immune to our other talents… Jane, dear?" Aro said, the young looking Vampire came up to him.

Edward snarled loudly, enough to make Bella jump towards Erika.

"...If Bella is immune to you…" Aro told Jane.

Erika carefully stood before Bella as she knew Edward would launch himself and he did. Within a moment, he was on the ground and withered like he was being tortured. Erika found it quite fitting for all the mental torure he put Bella through with his careless actions.

The little demented smile Jane had was fanicating for Erika. She didn't know why but she somehow knew that Jane was causing this pain.

"Stop!" Bella cried as she tried to jump forward. Erika was quick to catch her, easily holding the much shorter sister back. She shook Bella out of the horror.

"Jane." Aro stopped her easily. She looked to him straight away and Edward was now fine.

Aro inclined his head toward Bella and within the tiniest moments it took for Jane to look at her, Erika had pushed Bella behind her. Now the older Swan sister was sending Jane a blank but kinda dirty look, only her lip curled up slightly when Jane flinched before a sharp gasp escaped her.

"You mirrored Jane?" He asked as if Erika would know the answer. He changed to Italian for a sentence and Erika found herself across the room within Marcus' arms.

"No!" Erika screamed as she tried to break out of Marcus' grip. It was futile but she tried anyway. She felt safe in his arms but that just made her struggle more. Eventually Marcus had to ring his arms around her waist as she had started to kick to get to Bella.

"Calm, dear." Marcus muttered to her as she still tried to escape him. "She is fine. No pain. She is a shield of sorts."

Shield?

Erika slumped when she realised that Bella was not in pain.

Marcus carefully placed her down onto her feet and as soon as she was free, she sprinted the length of the room to check on Bella.

Nothing happened and Erika was relieved and angry beyond belief.

Aro chuckled. "This is wonderful!"

Jane hissed in frustration as Aro chuckled at her.

"Don't be put out, dear one. They confuse all."

Jane's smile had dropped and curled into a snarl as she glared at the Swan sisters. Erika sent a curl of the lips right back, quite satisfied with how it went.

"You're very brave, Edward, to endure in silence. I asked Jane to do that to me once—just out of curiosity." Aro sighed. "So what do we do with you now, Bella?"

Erika had swung an arm over Bella's shoulders when they both began to tremble, the former from anger and the latter from fear.

"I don't suppose there's any chance that you've changed your mind?" Aro asked Edward, hopeful tone in his voice. "Your talent would be an excellent addition to our little company."

"I would rather not…" Edward said after a moment to process the question.

"Alice?" Aro asked. "Would you perhaps be interested in joining with us?"

"No, thank you,"

"And you, Bella?" He then continued when Bella looked to Erika for a second. "Oh, your sister's situation has been sorted."

"What?" Caius and Erika both growled out suddenly.

"Caius, surely you see the potential," Aro turned to him first, ignoring Erika. "I haven't seen a prospective talent so promising since we found Jane and Alec. Can you imagine the possibilities when she is one of us?"

"No, thank you," Bella's voice didn't quiver in fear, Erika was impressed for the moment.

Aro sighed. "That's unfortunate. Such a waste."

"Join or die, is that it?" Edward scoffed. "I suspected as much when we were brought to this room. So much for your laws."

"Of course not." Aro blinked, astonished. "We were already convened here, Edward, awaiting Heidi's return. Not for you."

"Aro," Caius hissed. "The law claims them."

Edward glared at Caius. "How so?"

"She knows too much. You have exposed our secrets." His voice was full of disdain.

"There are a few humans in on your charade here, as well," Edward reminded him.

Caius's face twisted into a new expression.

"Yes. But when they are no longer useful to us, they will serve to sustain us. That is not your plan for this one. If she betrays our secrets, are you prepared to destroy her? I think not. Nor do you intend to make her one of us," Caius continued. "Therefore, she is a vulnerability. Though it is true, for this, only her life is forfeit. You may leave if you wish."

Edward bared his teeth as Erika gritted her jaw silently.

"That's what I thought," Caius hummed like he knew he was right.

"Unless..." Aro interrupted. "Unless you do intend to give her immortality?"

Edward pursed his lips, hesitating for a moment before he answered. "And if I do?"

Aro smiled, happy again. "Why, then you would be free to go home and give my regards to my friend Carlisle. But I'm afraid you would have to mean it."

Caius relaxed as Aro raised his hand in front of him.

"Mean it. Please." Bella struggled in Erika's grip before she was released.

If Bella wanted Immortality, Erika wouldn't stop her. Even if she was jealous of Bella having found such strong love so young, she would support Bella's decision unless it was a stupid one, like coming to Italy when Bella knew she wouldn't be allowed.

Erika didn't realise that she had dug her nails into her arms.

Marcus ran a finger on Aro's exposed wrist. Aro almost gasped but contained it. He turned the hand to Erika then.

"Erika," The way he rolled the name made her want to shiver. "Please may I have your hand? I...want to see if there is a difference between Bella and yourself."

"Why?"

"Oh, Bella is able to keep herself hidden from Edward and I. Jane does not affect her. But when you were hit with Jane's gift, you did not get affected, you reversed it onto her, am I correct, Jane?"

"Yes, Master," The girl said.

Erika hesitated for a moment before she uncurled her hand, stretching out the blue nail tipped fingers as he gently gripped the hand in both of his.

It felt like more than three milianiums passed for Erika.

Images flashed before her eyes. Memories, she concluded when she saw a young boy resembling Aro. he had been turned in his mid-twenties, and after a decade, he turned his younger sister. After a time, he met Marcus and realised he was a mate of his, Caius joined them before the century was up. Both Aro and Caius had married women for companionship but that ended upon their meetings of their mates.

As soon as the two women had seen each other, they had realised they were mates just as their ex husbands were mates too.

Erika saw the rather intimate scenes between them. Erika had the decency to know that she would never repeat what she saw about them, but the men were hot.

She watched through Aro's eyes how the world and society changed over the last three thousand years. The rise and fall of many empires and countries. The deaths that war caused. The chaos Vampires caused until the reign of the Volturi began.

There was no surprise when Jane and Alec, the twin witches as they were called when they were human, had a horrible turning.

The relationship between the 'brothers' was unique and unwavering over time. Aro, Caius, and Marcus stayed loyal to each other. Aro was saddened when Didyme left because she had met her Mate, her Soulmate, but he accepted it as he knew she would forever be happy now.

Erika knew that Carlisle had been part of the Volturi, but she didn't know to what extent. Aro had been impressed with how much control Carlisle had with his vegetarian Vampire diet, he had been wrong about it being a poor substitute but he wasn't willing to admit it.

The last few years had been uneventful. A rebellion here, a war there. It wasn't anything the Volturi couldn't handle, Aro had thought, until Bella and Erika Swan showed up.

He knew the instant he saw her that she was his Mate, but he was reluctant to be separated from his other partners. Aro was ecstatic when Marcus brushed his hand, showing the golden ribbon of a new SoulMate bond that hadn't been completed, and it wouldn't turn ruby until after all three of his mates were Vampires. Only one was now missing from the vital equation, and she stood before them.

Erika snatched her hand back before she tripped on Bella's foot and tumbled onto her bum. She was caught before the rest of her could touch the floor. She glanced up to Caius, who's eyes had been completely cold and icy. He looked at her with slight affection.

The words were said before she could think, "What the fuck was that? Is that what you see every time you touch someone, Aro?  _ It's horrible _ !"

**)()()()()()(**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**)()()()()()(**

The room was silent as Caius helped Erika stand up straight again. She began wiping her hands down her jeans, trying to get rid of the tingling sensation that took over her. She didn't like this new sensation, or the new memories or thoughts or whatever the hell they were in her head. Erika couldn't shake them off and it was giving her a headache.

"Did she just—"

"I believe so," Aro said slowly, staring at his own hands. "Her mind is so organised yet it is chaos. So many thoughts at once but they were separated yet placed on top of each other to prevent me reading her clearly. My dear, what did you see?"

"Too much too quickly yet it feels like it was years," Erika groaned, clutching the side of her head for a moment. "And now I've got a migraine."

"It is always the worst the first time due to the fact I see every thought," Aro turned slowly to Caius who had let go of Erika but stayed close. "Can you take these four to the small library? We will have to discuss this further. Heidi will be here any moment, we will save some for you."

Caius nodded and said to Erika, "Follow me."

Erika had to dust herself off before she turned sharply. Alice tutted lightly as Edward and Bella didn't hesitate to follow Erika.

The woman who had brought in a few dozen humans was stunning, and Erika presumed that her gift was based on physical attraction. When they crossed paths, both women stopped and stared at each other. The woman was almost surprised by Erika's reaction and appearance, even in jeans and a T-shirt, Erika looked amazing.

"Heidi," Caius snapped, giving her a dismissive look before she nodded and carried on the 'tour'.

"Will they be…" Bella gulped.

"I would presume so. She was probably the fisher and bait," Erika stated, careful of her tone as they passed Gianna. The Human was almost shocked at Caius leading them somewhere but she hid it well.

Caius had listened in, only stopping before an unsuspecting door and opening it. "Wait in here. We will not be long. Do not touch anything."

Within moments of that door closing on them, screaming began but Erika hardened herself, mentally preparing for this beforehand.

"I can't believe th…" She trailed off as Edward hugged her to his side. They shuffled to a couch in front of the fireplace of the small library. It looked rather like an office but Erika couldn't be sure. She would have thought that the three Kings would work in Throne room, where there was a long table to a side wall.

"Believe what, Bella?" Erika didn't look back as she stood before the roaring fire, finally being able to feel some warmth. " It is exactly the same if we were to slaughter pigs for survival. Not every Vampire will be vegetarian, just like not all Humans are vegan. It can't be helped."

"But—"

"Bella, there is no point in dwelling on the matter. Food is food, regardless of our moral standing."

"Erika, you need to be careful with them," Alice said, coming forward into her sight. "You don't know what they'll do to you if you anger them. You need to be careful."

"No, Alice," Erika sighed. "What I need is answers and if I have to force them out, I will. Just because you can't see the outcome for me does not mean concern."

Alice was never happy with Erika because her actions could never be found out by visions, and Erika knew this as Alice had brought it up on the journey to Italy. It was just like the wolf pack in La Push, she couldn't see them either and it made her anxious.

When Erika's phone began to vibrate in the leather jacket, Bella jumped and quickly found it. "It's Charlie."

Erika accepted the call at once and placed it on speaker so Bella could hear. "Hi, Dad."

"Where's Bella? Is she with you?" Charlie asked a few more questions that made Erika smile fondly.

"Yeah, we're both fine," Erika began to pace in front of the fireplace, the flames were warm against her legs and somehow it comforted her in the moment. "I'm right to assume that she's in trouble when she gets back?"

"Big trouble." She watched Bella shrink a little, she slumped into Edward who had flung an arm around her shoulders. Bella still wore Erika's jacket and it swamped her a little. It was due to their height difference, Erika was tall for a woman.

"And me?"

He hesitated, Erika could almost see him scratching his head in thought. "Well, I can't very well ground you. You're twenty-two now."

"And Bella's eighteen," She tried to counter.

"But she is still living in my house. She can't just leave the country on a whim without telling me, and leaving a note isn't good enough,"

"You'll have to speak to her about that, Dad. But we're fine. I will make sure that Bella is back in the country within the next two days," Erika gave Alice a pointed look. Alice mouthed something. "Make that by tonight, Dad."

The door opened silently, the three kings strode in without a sound when they had heard that Erika was on the phone. She noticed that their eyes were no longer dark maroon or black, now they shone like brilliant rubies.

"I know that tone, Erika. You're keeping something a secret," He accused. "What about you, Erika?"

"Something really important came up but I don't know the full details so I'll probably stay a few more days. I'll call if anything changes,"

"Just be careful, kid. I want you back in one piece and not a hair out of place."

"I'll be fine but I have to go," They exchanged farewells quickly and Erika hung up. "I should expect that you heard the conversation?”

"Yes, I hope that isn't a problem," Aro stated rather than asked. He tapped his finger together impatiently.

"So," She shoved the phone into her back pocket. "Should we have this conversation alone, with your brothers, or everyone here?"

"I think it best for my brothers and I to speak to you alone, due to the privacy of the matters,"

"No! We can't leave you alone with them, Erika," Bella said, getting out of her slight funk but she sat back down. "Er…"

"Contrary to popular belief, Bella, this isn't my first time dealing with Vampires," She crossed her arms loosely. "Alice, will there be any consequences with me staying? Anything bad?"

"You know I can't see your future,"

"And now?" Erika concentrated on letting the tightly wound control she had on her mind loose.

It was one of the things Erika prided herself on. The control that she had over her mental state was what was stopping Edward reading her thoughts, Alice seeing her future, and Jane's pain. Unlike Bella who actually had no control over her mind, Erika had to work hard to keep Vampires from effecting her. Her physical shield was naturally strong, like Bella's was with her mental one.

Erika has sent a loud thought through her head. 'Please, do not argue with me on this. Bella needs to leave as soon as she can. You don't know if they will change their minds. I fear for myself already, don't bring Bella into more trouble.'

Alice's eyes went glazed before she frowned a little but shook her head. "Nothing negative. I would suppose it would be classed as really positive, depending on your interpretation."

"There you go, Bells. You have to get home anyway. Someone needs to physically convince Dad from coming to hunt me down, you know how he is," Bella nodded in agreement.

"We'll leave you to the discussion then," Edward said, standing up easily.

Aro chucked a dark grey cloak at Edward. "Dark is coming soon. We expect Bella to be turned or killed within three years."

Edward nodded and shrugged it on before Bella quickly resumed her place in his side. Alice was the first to leave the room, wishing Erika good luck. As Edward made his way past Aro, he gently passed a hand over. Aro's eyes turned dark in slight disbelief and hurt, but it was overtaken by concern as he looked to Erika.

Erika stalked over to the doorway and stuck her head out of it, watching their retreating backs. "Really, Edward? I thought that in confidence!"

"It's for the better, Erika," He called over his shoulder with a sad smile.

Erika came back into the room, closing the door before putting her back to it. She watched the three men stare at her like she was the most beautiful creature ever, and like she was the most precious treasure ever found. She appreciated their good appearance which was naturally attractive without the stupid Mate Bond trying to trick her some more.

She strode to the couch, sat down, placed both elbows on her knees, and rubbed her palms into her eyes. "I'm too sober for this conversation." Erika held a hand out for one of them to take, the quickest was Aro.

Thoughts flashed. The bloodlust he had felt minutes ago was quenched. His curiosity at what she was doing was not.

She tried to clear her thoughts into a clean order, wanting Aro to know she was actually thinking for the other two men were watching in fascination and jealousy of Aro getting to touch their Mate.

"I kind of absorb gifts, I suppose. But only for the moments they are being used on me, thus me hurting Jane, and me seeing all of Aro's thoughts as he saw mine," Erika blinked. "I'm still… tryna process all of those."

"Was this time better?" Aro let go of her hand as soon as her thoughts became chaos again.

"Better? No. Easier, definitely. My head doesn't hurt this time." She sighed, sitting up until her back touched the back of the plush couch. "What's gonna happen then?"

Aro stood away from her, quickly getting his brothers to stand with him before her. They were surprised when she didn't stifle or cower. Her eyelids sank low, suggesting that she was tired from today's antics.

Erika fiddled with her long nails. Her eyes were downcast as she fully relaxed in front of them. It was taking her mind some time to catch up on so many thoughts, and when a set of slight shivers went over her, she jumped a little.

"How can you touch anyone with that gift?" Erika asked, her eyes darted from one side of the room to the other. "Especially if they're old. It's taken me a good few minutes to try and process three thousand years worth of thoughts. Oh, you can touch me—" And as soon as she said that, she had three sets of hands on her. Erika had Marcus and Aro to her side with Caius sitting before her with his chin and arms on her legs. "—I saw the desire to touch their Mate, I'm not cruel enough to keep you three in pain."

The strict and stiff atmosphere softened as the three kings watched their Mate ramble on a little. Their beasts were now calm and content with their Mate and her proximity to them. It almost felt right as Erika took a hand and threaded it into Caius' blond hair, gently scraping her nails against his scalp.

She was jealous of his soft hair.

Her movements almost faltered when he began to purr. She stifled a laugh but she couldn't help it when all three began to purr in turn, relaxing her beyond belief. Erika could have fallen asleep there but she didn't want to. She was content with just sitting there and being held like she was a treasure.

"If you keep purring—" she yawned lightly, "— I'm going to fall asleep here. What's the time anyway?"

"It is just past nine in the evening," Caius said without pause, or opening his eyes since he was content with her affections with his hair. He reminded her of a cat as he continued to lightly purr.

"Fuck. I've been up for a long time, and crossed a few time zones. No wonder I feel like passing out."

"I think it would be best if we converse in the morning, after a good amount of rest for you, dear one," Marcus said.

Wincing when she moved her other hand, she finally saw that the bruise had formed.

"Where did you get that from?" Caius growled as soon as he caught sight of it.

"Careful!" Erika gasped when he grabbed her upper palm, bending the hand towards him. She let out a slow breath as pain reduced before smiling sheepishly. "I kinda, might've, maybe, slapped Edward when I saw him."

"You are a violent one, Tesoro," Marcus said as he also looked at the still forming bruise. "It will turn purple by tomorrow."

"You should see the bruises I get from when I fight," Erika's face lit up when she mentioned her favourite pastime.

"Fighting?"

"Yeah, like street fighting. No rules besides don't kill your opponent. I love doing it, and got a lot of money from it too. Helped me pay off my student loans quickly."

"Student loans?"

"For College. It's really expensive in America," She slumped a little in their arms.

"What do you do?"

"I did online classes on Psychology. Sometimes I went to a College out of state to do exams but that happened only once a month. I dropped out last year due to Bella's health deteriorating, Dad couldn't handle her alone. I was failing anyway."

"Distance sickness," Marcus mumbled but Erika heard it just fine. He continued, "There are two types of Mate Bonds, Soulmate like ours, and Lifemate like young Bella and Edward. Soulmate is instantaneous, Humans cannot feel help but feel attracted physically to the Vampire of the pair. It is like love at first sight. The Vampire knows almost straight away but they are careful until they know they have been accepted if the other is Human."

"Kinda like ours?" She asked.

"Yes. We were cautious to approach the subject because of your proximity to young Edward and Alice," Marcus' finger dragged circles into her back, slowly almost coaxing her to relax even more as Aro and Caius purred lowly. "Young Bella and Edward are Lifemates. Their bond was created through emotion and physical distance. It is like a compatible pairing that can turn into a Soul Bond after both parties are turned. They are much more common than someone finding their Mate.

"Unlike Soulmates, Lifemates will become sick, be it physically and mentally for Humans, or mentally for Vampires. The greater the distance, the sicker they become. Due to Edward only being in Alaska, wasn't it? Bella had only mental sickness and minor physical ones.

"Huh," was the long thing Erika could say before she yawned again. She tried to shake it off, blinking the desire to close her sore eyes and just lean into the three men around her.

"I think it is time for some sleep, my dear," Caius said, getting a look from Aro. He easily stood up and softly coaxed her to stand up with him, watching her sway in place for a moment. They all knew she was drunk on the Soul Bond, being Human and having three mates would make sure that she was compliant until such a time where they would discuss everything properly.

"But who's room will she sleep in?" Marcus said, glancing down at her when she stifled a yawn.

"Whoever's room has the best bed," She mumbled. "Cause I don't care who's room it is, I need a good sleep before I drop."

"Caius' room then," Aro stated, trailing a hand down her jawline and throat and watching her lean into the touch with a smile.

"Why do I feel drunk yet sober?" Erika asked, blinking a little as her head felt foggy. "'Cause this isn't what i wanted when i said I was too sober for this conversation."

"The Soul Bond is trying to keep you calm while you get used to us. Having three mates isn't common, especially when they are Vampires and you are human," Marcus said.

"Okay, cool," She yawned again, covering it with her hand easily. "How many times can I fucking yawn?"

There was a knock at the door as they approached it. They had let her go but stood around her in a triangle. Her duffle bag from the motel sat on the floor.

As soon as she was in a new room, Caius', she stripped without a thought, pulled on shorts and a top, undid her bra and dropped it to the duffel bag. She was grateful to be able to take her shoes off, even more when she took her makeup off and brushed her teeth. Erika did not care how tired she was, she never fell asleep with makeup on. It was a good habit.

She noted that they had stared when she stripped, not that she cared. If she did, she would have asked them to leave or gone into the very nice bathroom to change. They had left the room by the time she was finished in the bathroom, which she was surprised that they had.

When her head hit the pillow, she groaned in bliss as she dropped like a log into sleep.

**)()()()()()(**

Erika was not happy when her phone started blaring.

"Bella, it's four AM where I am," Erika almost yelled into the phone. She laid in the bed still, unwilling to leave it just yet. Erika cuddled the thick duvet, she knew she looked like a koala hugging the bedding between her legs and arms.

"And I just woke you up, didn't I?" Bella cringed over the phone.

"Yes, but I put my phone on loud incase you called," Erika shrugged, sitting up in the bed before shuffling back so her back touched the headboard. "How was Dad when he saw you?"

"...Yeah, I'm grounded until I'm twenty-one I think. Don't laugh at me!" Bella said when Erika snorted.

"If I didn't come with you, you would be grounded until you were thirty,"

"True. So, how did the conversation go?"

"Alright. Kinda almost fell asleep during it. You know when you're so relaxed that you can't help but drift off. Yeah that almost happened."

"Good or bad thing?"

"It'll depend on how our conversation goes today. I found out a little yesterday but it's too soon to say anything." They both sighed in unison. "I'll try to get back to Forks within the next few days but it will depend on how the conversation goes."

"Alright. Charlie says he loves you and you better be back soon," Bella said, snickering a little for some reason.

"Be good or I'll tell him that Edward sneaks in. B-bye." Erika hung up before Bella could reply.

She sat in silence for a few moments, sighing as she looked out to the dark sky through the balcony doors.

The bedroom was large, almost larger than the Swan house. Mainly quite sparse, it definitely felt like she was staying in a castle. Under the gorgeous four post bed was a smooth rug. There was an open door balcony which she could walk onto.

Erika got out of the bed and opened it, standing in the warm night air in only her sleep shirt and shorts. She only wore them because she wasn't in her own bed, otherwise she would have slept nude or in her underwear.

Caius came in with a pleased grin, taking in her messy hair. "Can't sleep anymore?"

"Not anymore," She rubbed her eyes again, getting the sleep out. "But i don't want to get out of the bed either. It's cold and I've only brought warm weather clothes. I didn't think I would have stayed more than a day."

"I am glad you decided to stay more than a day," Caius looked to one of the walls before going over to it and sliding a panel. It revealed a large array of black robes much like the one he was wearing. He plucked one out and carefully laid it over his arm. "Aro wanted to see you when you awoke, dear."

Her lip twitched at his term of endearment, it flustered her a little inside. He offered to help her put it on and she accepted, slipping the offered robe. She one of her thick belts to cinch the waist in to her satisfaction. Now it fit a bit better.

"Are you certain you do not want to put a proper top on first?" He said, his eyes falling down to her pierced nipples that showed through the shirt she wore. It was a comfortable band Shirt that was cropped to show off a hard earned flat stomach.

She looked down. Yeah, she wasn't going to put a bra on. Unless Erika absolutely had to, she didn't. "Nope, I'm good. I'm warm now, thank you."

Erika slipped on a pair of matching flats before Caius began to lead her out of the room. Caius simply jutted an arm out, giving her an elbow as she laced her arm into his. His pace had to be slowed to match Erika's, which he was pleased was quite fast for a human.

The throne room as Erika dubbed the room with the three throne-like chairs and drain, was clean of bodies but there was a speckle of blood on the floor as the blood drained away. She stood by her sentence from before, food was food.

"Oh, you got rid of the bodies,"

Aro grinned, coming up to her before placing both of his hands onto her cheeks in adornment. Images and sounds flashed but she blinked them away within a moment.

"I see you are wearing Caius' robe," He gave his brother a dark look but it wasn't violent. He held a hand for him and his eyes deepened to a maroon red.

"Yeah…" Erika saw the desire forming, quickly shutting the robe fully and crossing her arms. "Are you busy at the moment? I think we should speak of what's going to happen to us, me."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm still Human with the knowledge of Vampires. Bella will be changed, she has a few years. We just have quite a bit to discuss."

Caius looked confused, his eyebrows furrowing together. "You'll be changed as soon as possible and we'll have eternity to discuss everything."

"That's not going to work for me," Erika said carefully, stepping away a little to keep distance as she knew he was the most explosive.

"What do you mean by that? You have to be changed or you'll die of old age."

"How old do you think I am? I am barely into my prime. I've got a good few years before I am even thirty. You have lived without me for years, what's a few more?" Erika almost gasped. "I need to break up with Micheal now."

"Micheal?"

"My boyfriend," She sighed. She had actually liked him, he was a decent man and she was happy.

"What?!"

"You had a wife so you can't talk,"

"Vampires get companions because the chance of finding a Mate is almost zero,"

"So? Humans have limited years. I didn't want to die a spinster," Erika paused. "If this is how you react when I'm dating someone, I'm concerned to tell you I ain't a virgin."

This made all three of them pause, completely still as they looked at her. Their eyes darkened.

"What?" She shrugged. "I didn't know you existed. Even if I did, it wouldn't have changed a thing."

"We didn't expect you to be a virgin. You are an adult with a healthy appetite," Aro smiled.

"That's one way to say that I'm a horny person," she snorted.

Caius blinked, shaking his head a little. "You should be changed as soon as possible,"

"Ahh, no. I'll be changed eventually, there is no need for me to be a Vampire."

"You'll be targeted, Erika," Marcus began, already knowing an argument would break out between the two blonds. "You'll be in danger if you stay Human."

"No one said I was staying Human. I've been fine for two decades, what's one more?"

"Don't you understand? You are our mate. Everyone who is our enemy will try to kill you to get to us. Your safety and happiness is priority to us. Even if the Vampire race was in danger, we would only ever want to keep you happy and safe."

"Don't you understand?" Erika tried. "I am twenty two, almost twenty three. I have a career I want to complete, my education is my priority."

"You could be educated here," Marcus joined.

"I'm not Italian, I can't speak Italian. I can just about speak French and Spanish. I just want a few more years of being Human before you force Immortality onto me," Erika sat on the steps leading up to the thrones.

"We would never force—"

"You are!" Erika almost screamed, her breath heavy in her chest. "You are trying to force Immortality onto me because it would keep me safe. I don't know how three days of excruciating pain would keep me safe."

"Three days of pain and then you're ours forever,"

"Yeah. But I have a mortal life. I will not give it up so easily just because I met you three." She huffed. "I'd like to live some more before I die, and if you can't accept that, this won't work out well."

"You aren't safe here while being Human," Aro said.

"Then I'm not staying,"

"You can not just leave us!" Caius snapped. "We have waited three thousand years for you."

"So what's a few more?!"

Erika abruptly stood up, dodging Caius as she stormed out of the throne room. She didn't care that she only vaguely knew where the room was but she would find it eventually.

Caius touched her elbow, catching it as she quickly walked.

"Don't touch me," She snatched her arm away.

"Don't be irrational, Erika,"

"Don't tell me what to do, Caius,"

It didn't take long for her to find the room, quickly getting and grabbing her bag.

"You are not leaving," Caius said, sending a harsh glare over his shoulder. He became angrier when he realised that she didn't react to it. "Even if I have to lock you up, you will stay safe."

Erika almost screamed at him, snarling to a certain degree. "I am not some  _ thing _ you can control, Caius. I will not be controlled by the likes of you.”

"The likes of me?"

"Pompous assholes who think they can get their way because, apparently, they know best and it's their way or the highway,"

He paused in shock.

"Well, then," He clicked his tongue, coming up to stand before her. He ripped the duffel bag out of her hand, chucking across the room. He stalked away to the door. "This pompous asshole will do it his way."

The doors slammed closed with a simple click and the bending of metal.

"You did not just lock me in here!" Erika tried the doorknob before kicking the bottom, almost regretting it instantly as her toes hurt. "Fine then. If I'm not allowed out, you're not allowed in!"

Erika took one of the heavy dressers and shoved it in front of the door. She tied the knobs together with one of those weird rope dangling things, before cramming the other dresser in front of the one already there.

She took her duffle bag and strutted to the bathroom. It was just as nice as the bedroom but she didn't loyter on it. Shoving out all of her clothes, she decided on black jeans, shirt and boots before shoving everything back into the duffle bag and turning the shower on.

It was pure bliss under the waterfall showerhead.

As Erika showered, she knew that she would have to be careful as she planned her escape. The balcony was only half a dozen metres above the hill the building sat on. Tie a few sheets together and she could climb down without injuring herself, having practised when Charlie didn't let her out as a teen. There were no windows below, nor were there any buildings nearby but a quick internet search and Erika could find her way to town easily.

But with Demetri's gift, she had to be careful. Edward had mentioned it once but she hadn't paid attention. With her mental shields down, Alice would be able to see her future, but Demetri would be able to find her too. Where was she going to go anyway? It was Forks or nowhere, they'd find her eventually.

She waited an hour before she began to scale the side of the building. She had tried as many sheets as she could find, and dangled them out of the balcony. Erika was glad that there were no windows on the lower levels so it was an easy climb down. Her feet touched the ground as she had to jump a metre or two before hitting it, her duffle bag rattled against her back.

Finding her way to the town was actually simpler than she had thought. Finding the nearest airport was difficult but she made it in time. The bruise on her wrist stung but she ignored it, she needed to leave and that was final.

She had to get some food before she got on the plane, she hadn't eaten since yesterday morning and the plane ride would be almost twelve hours long.

As soon as Erika called, it was answered. "Alice, I need to ask a favour."

"I saw yesterday, already booked you a flight but you need to leave at this very moment," She said.

Erika snickered as she dunked her empty coffee into the bin. "I've already left the place."

"Get onto the plane and you'll be safe until you get back here. Be warned, they will get to Forks by the end of the week and they'll be furious,"

"I'm at the airport. See you in about twelve hours, I'll keep my future readable for now,"

"Good luck and have a safe flight."

Erika was surprised to see a business class seat when Alice sent a copy of the ticket over. At least the flight would be bearable.

**)()()()()()(**

Bella screamed as Erika shoved the door of her room open. "I'm back."

"How are you back already?"

"Slight disagreement," Erika quickly went to Bella's desk and grabbed the jacket from the chair, shrugging it on easily. "Get dressed. I need to speak with the Cullens."

"What happened? You're angry," Bella asked as she pulled on jeans and plain Vans before going for her keys.

"They locked me in a room, Bella," She sighed as they both got in the car. Her nails tapped against her bottom lip as she looked out of the windows. "They locked me in a goddamn room when I said I didn't want to be changed straight away."

"…What else did you do?" Bella gave her a knowing look.

"Might've walked away when we started to argue. You know I don't like confrontation." Erika stuttered as she shivered a little. "I threatened to leave and actually planned to. Call blondie an asshole and he locked me in a room.. Lock me in a room with a window and you know I'll do a Rapunzel."

Bella stifled a yawn as she laughed. "You climbed out of a window?"

"Well, it was an open balcony facing the city. I even shoved a few pieces of furniture against the door." Erika winked. "I'm nothing but resourceful."

**)()()()()()(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**)()()()()()(**

The Kings didn't find out until after a dozen hours had passed. It didn't take much to open the door regardless of what was placed against it. Everything screeched as it was pushed aside with the door opening.

Marcus sighed, already knowing she had escaped. He saw it when the bond started to move, the ribbon becoming thinner and thiner but stayed just as vibrated as she began her journey west. He just had to tell his other mates now, and hope they didn't insist on getting her too soon. They all needed time to calm down before someone actually snapped.

Aro's throne cracked with his grip, face stone cold as his eye twitched for a second before he sighed. "I will give Carlisle a call. Our mate needs to be protected until we get there."

"How did we not see this?" Caius tried to keep his anger under control. Rather than crack his throne, Caius resorted to pacing the length of the throne room. "Aro, she isn't protected. She needs us!"

Aro rolled his eyes, an action he only did in the presence of his mates. "Regardless of her gender, she isn't weak."

"I couldn't care less about her gender," Caius spat. "She is Human and vulnerable."

"I will ask Carlisle to have one of his coven watch Erika," Aro suggested. "Edward's presence with Bella should keep her safe enough but I would think Rosalie would be happy to play Human sitter with our mate."

There was a pause as they thought.

"Even young Alice cannot see our mate's actions," Aro sighed, rubbing a hand down his face, a habit from his Human years. "I cannot even see her mind unless she lets me. This is not the first time our mate has escaped from being confined in a room."

"What do you mean? Have others tried to trap her before?"

"No, no. nothing that bad," Aro grinned in memory. "When she allowed me in, I saw that when her father grounded her, he locked her in her room. She used to escape through the front door without trouble. When she didn't have access to the door, she used to escape through the window."

The other Vampire Kinds smiled as Aro recounted one of Erika's little adventures as a teen.

Caius paused in his steps. "Did locking her away cause her to be pushed away from us?"

"Your bond with her has worsened only slightly," Marcus reassured him, placing a hand on his shoulder in comfort. "She most likely feels more betrayed than actually hurt by your actions."

"She is very resourceful," Caius admitted.

"Very much so,"

"Ruined my bedsheets in the process of escaping." Caius frowned as he sat back down in his seat.

"That's the thing you are concerned about?"

"I wonder what she could do if she had the world at her feet," He muttered. "A cruel ruler, perhaps, or a kind empress? Vindictive queen, or merciful lady?"

"We won't know until she begins to rule,"

"And her bond with young Isabella? If she were to die by our hands, would Erika be reluctant to come back to us?"

"If you were to kill Isabella, I doubt we would be able to even find our mate." Marcus stated as he took a seat. "She would hide away until she wants to come back."

"You are thinking that she needs some space. Would, say, around a week be enough?"

"That should be enough for all of us to calm down," Marcus nodded, concluding this argument without pause.

**)()()()()()(**

"You've done a dangerous thing, Erika," Carlisle sighed as the Swans sisters quickly walked into the Cullen house.

All of the Cullens had congregated in the living room with the two Humans. Aice didn't look happy to be there, she was more concerned with her family's safety than the two humans in the room and their troubles.

Erika sighed as the events of the last few days washed over her in waves. "Ask me if I give a fuck, Carlise. They locked me in a goddamn room. What did you expect me to do?"

"Not jump out of the window," Rosalie muttered.

"I didn't jump, I climbed out. Get your facts right, blondie,"

"Did you have to anger the kings?"

"Yes, yes, I did," Erika smiled mockingly before slumping into the back of the sofa. "I still need to inform Micheal. I don't need him coming round if the kings will be around. Don't need him killed too."

"Good call," Bella said, crossing her arms as she sat next to her sister. "He doesn't deserve to be killed because you wanted to get laid."

"Bella!" Erika gasped in fake shock before snorting lightly and shoving her in the arm. "That was just a perk."

Esme just sighed, already knowing that the Swan sisters could not be controlled when together, not even by their father. It was just a matter of fact that they had to accept.

Esme felt sorry for the kings when they came. She felt even more sorry for when Erika would be turned, Esme would think that the Vampire race would lose several members within the short span of Erika's reign.

That girl was a force to be reckoned with, even as a Human.

**)()()()()()(**

There was a slight problem with Micheal.

As soon as he blurted out, "You smell like Vampires!" Erika knew.

"YOU SERIOUSLY DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE A SHIFTER!?" Erika bellowed out.

"How was I meant to tell you?" Micheal countered. "Oh, Erika, you know those huge wolves everyone's been seeing around here, I'm one of them. Look, I can shift into one! Do you think you would have believed me?"

"You knew about the Cullens and didn't tell me. About Bella and Edward!" Erika sidestepped his question. "About my sister and her Vampire boyfriend? I'm not fucking stupid, I knew about the Shifters for years. I've been friends with Rachel and Rebecca Black since I was young, I've seen wolves change since I was little. Billy Black had to explain to me what was happening to them, regardless of my stance in society and their tribe."

"That doesn't explain why you smell of Vampires, Erika!" Micheal snapped. "Why does my girlfriend smell like those bloodsuckers, and I'm not talking about the Cullens!"

"I found my mates, Micheal," Erika said. "That's why I came to see you today. I wanted to tell you that we need to break up."

"What? Why?"

"Mates, I think you Shifters call them Imprints," Erika paced. "When I went to Italy to get Edward and his sparkly ass back here, I found out that I had mates."

"Imprint. One of them imprinted on you?

"Yes," Erika didn't correct him on the fact that it was three, not one. "I found my perfect person." people.

"Oh," Micheal said as if everything clicked. "Guess that means we aren't dating anymore…"

"That's why I want to tell you as soon as I could,"

Micheal sighed with a slight heave.

Both adults talked for a few hours, discussing their past and their wished future together before Micheal excused himself, saying it was getting late.

**)()()()()()(**

That was when Erika called Rosalie.

"No," Rosalie said instantly as they stood in a store in the hair dye section. "That will never come out if you dye it that colour."

"I know," Erika grinned, holding up a box of hair dye, vastly not her natural colour. "That's the point."

"Are you sure, Erika?" Rosalie tried. "If you want to go back to your natural dirty blonde, you'll need to cut the colour off. That's a lot if you are doing just the underside of your hair this."

"I'm sure," Erika nodded.

And that is how Erika's hair went from being all dark blonde to being a strange variation of Narcissa Malfoy. The underside of her hair was a dark red with her natural dirty blonde on top. The colour started from just under her temple area, resulting in a peekaboo style.

Erika loved it.

**)()()()()()(**

After feeling like shit for four days, sleeping badly every night and getting barely three hours if she was lucky, Alice called and gave her a warning about the kings. Erika had just unlocked her front door before she felt a trickle of fear over her skin and a tightening sensation in her chest. She cringed as she felt the tightening in her chest completely fall away.

Erika closed her eyes as she leaned her forehead against the door. "For fucks' sake."

Marcus gestured to the door, watching as Erika sighed and opened it. She stood to the side of it, dramatically gesturing to come in before rubbing her hands down her face in frustrations as he and Aro came in while Caius gave orders to the guards.

"You dyed your hair," Caius stated as soon as he got a proper look at her. "It looks good."

"Result of a bit too much alcohol and me breaking up with my long term boyfriend because of you three," Erika said without a pause as she put her bag and coat away, hanging them both up after closing the front door to her apartment.

"What you did was stupid, Erika. Leaving a fortress which would keep you safe? What were you thinking? Wait, you were not!"

"You will respect me in my own home or you will leave, Caius," When he opened his mouth, Erika finished with, "No arguments on this. And this dead look in your eyes, it doesn't work with me. So stop with the emotionless facade and talk. That's why you're here isn't it, to convince me to come back with you?"

Marcus sighed unneededly, knowing he needed to get this certain conversation started before anything could be done to save their possible relationship.

"You shouldn't have walked away, Erika," Marcus stated. "You wouldn't be safe in the castle alone."

"Either I walked away or I would have decked him across the face," Erika confessed, gesturing to Caius. "You were literally telling me when I was going to die. How do you think I would react? Should I be happy with knowing one of you will kill me? Where will my input go? When do I get a say in my own fucking life?"

"Language, Erika," Aro tutted. "It isn't becoming."

"Yeah?" She hummed softly before raising her voice. "Newsflash, it is the twenty-first fucking century! If I want to fucking swear, I will. I am not an object you can control so stop treating me like one. I am a human being."

"Not for long," Caius muttered but she heard.

A pulse of numbed sadness was in her chest, making the hairs on her neck and shoulders stand as a rinkle of a shiver went through her skin.

Erika shoved her fear down and stepped towards him until there was very little space between them. Her lip curved up as she warned him. "Turn me, take me away from my family, hurt any of them or my friends, or lock me up again, I will make sure to escape. It might take me a few years or decades but I will and you will never see me again."

He clasped his hand around her throat, tight enough to constrict her breathing. She didn't gasp or move, not wanting to provoke him any further. Her breathing ability was already prevented by his hand. Snarling when he realised she didn't smell of fear, he dropped his hand and began pacing again. She stepped back, her breathing heavy as she clutched her neck.

"Erika?" Marcus tried as she kept her eyes away from them. Her breath was raspy as she tried to get air into her lungs.

"She's fine," Caius spat. "I only constricted her breathing for a moment."

Aro used a hand to gently tilt her head up, running a finger down the front of her throat as he examined it. Erika stilled and breathed normally, letting Aro's presence calm her as Marcus stood behind her.

"And bruised her neck," Aro's lip curled and Erika quickly stepped away, fearing his reaction. Aro frowned, saying something to Marcus before turning to Caius.

Erika found herself tucked under Marcus' chin, her hand clasped into one of his own. She kept her eyes downcast until something strange caught her attention.

There were floating ribbons. There were two Ruby red ribbons connecting each Vampire to the other two, and golden pink ones connected her to the men. There were another two going from her to out of the apartment, two light pink ribbons.

"Is this what you see?" Erika looked up, not taking her eyes off of the ribbons. She saw that one of the golden pink ribbons was turning a rusty shade of gold on her end, failing at some points. "Why's mine gone funny?"

"What is she talking about, Marcus?" Caius turned to face them, a scowl still evident on his face.

"It is my gift, my ability to see the different relationships between people but I cannot manipulate them. However, we have a guard that can," Marcus said before gesturing to the specific ribbon she mentioned. "Watch how it is connected to you and Caius. A few minutes ago, it was simply one shade but you feel unsafe… and wary about him."

"What have I done to earn her wariness?" He stepped forward, almost glaring at her but it faltered when she stepped into Marcus some more. She felt a hot flash of fear come over her, watching the ribbon turn a shade paler and it thinned.

"It's getting late," she mumbled, quickly shrugging Marcus off. "I need my sleep. I'm sorry you came all this way, you really didn't need to…"

Erika quickly stepped into her bedroom, closing the door before leaning against it. She dropped to the group, her back scraping against the door as tears silently dropped. She knew she couldn't sob, they would hear it, so she just settled for silent sobs and tears. 

It took a moment or a few minutes, she wasn't sure anymore, but she grabbed hold of herself and marched herself to the bathroom after gathering clothes. Showering without a word, the water was nice but it stung at her neck. She would have to check it out before going to bed.

The bruise was bad. The mark spanned the sides of her trachea and went slightly into the back. On one side was four dents of purple bruises where his finger tips had dug in, the other was a thicker mark where his thumb was on, but the area around the trachea was worse. It was more dangerous.

After Erika took a shower, she kept her heartbeat steady as she looked up a video for a steady heartbeat. Unlike the castle in Italy, these walls were thin and she knew they could hear her. The video was louder than she was, so they couldn't tell the difference.

She was thankful for Charlie making her get an apartment on the ground floor. She opened the window fully, grabbing her phone and a pair of boots before putting them on. Always keeping a motorbike helmet in her room was a god send now, otherwise she would have had to go to the living to get the other one.

Mounting the bike after shutting the window from the outside, she sped away without a regret.

**)()()()()()(**

Even Carlisle was shocked at the bruising on her throat.

Erika had made the journey to the Cullen House, the second this week. Esme and Carlisle were already outside, both curious as Erika zoomed until she skidded to the bottom of the stairs. She took off the helmet before putting it on the bike, making her way up the stairs.

"What happened?" Esme said.

Erika opened her mouth just as Alice came outside.

"The kings. They're here,"

Esme was quick to huddle her inside before Erika could turn to where Alice and everyone was looking. She sat on the white couches in the living room with Esme to one side.

Erika nodded weakly as she put a hand to her throat, her voice still a little raspy on some syllables. "They came to my apartment. I made Caius angry but I didn't think he would be able to actually hurt me. I made an excuse of needing sleep, and put a steady heartbeat video on before climbing out the window."

Suddenly, the whole family was there. Rosalie quickly took a seat, making Erika tilt her head to give her a good view of the developing bruise. Emmett stood behind the three women with Jasper and Alice.

"You'll need to ice it," Carlisle said before running to get a cold compress from the freezer. "Bella stays often and you know how she is."

It was cold against her flushed skin, pleasant. She had to tilt her head up a little to cover it all but it worked. "This is the second time I've escaped them now. I doubt it'll happen a third."

Alice sighed. "They'll be here in a moment. They're angry, Erika. Beyond belief."

Erika huffed. "I threatened them."

"How did you get them that angry with a threat?" Rosalie said.

"Long story short, if I ever feel like a prisoner or they hurt my friends and family, I will find a way to hide." Erika smirked. "Alice can't see me, Edward can't read me, Demetri can't find me. I'd just live a paper trail less life."

The Kings strode into the house without a pause as soon as Carilise let them in, and Caius was quick to start talking.

"What were you thinking?!" Caius exploded. "You leave without telling us and then go to another Vampire's territory?"

"Don't yell at me," Erika mumbled, already tired of the conversation as Caius began to almost glare. The pain behind her eyes and the tightness in her chest was making her feel worse than before, and him yelling didn't help.

"You expect us to be happy?"

"No, I expect you to treat me like a fucking person and not a pet which you can lock up when they've displeased you!" Erika snapped, getting up from the couch abruptly with anger at his words. "You came into my house and all of you were angry. You hurt me. I couldn't breath. I couldn't think straight. I thought you were going to kill me there and then, screw the Mate bond."

Without a thought, Erika dropped the hand which held the cold compress. A sudden pulse to her temple caused her to hiss. The Kings froze, watching her as she scowled at them.

She knew her neck looked worse now, it had enough time to worsen and darkened. Erika was a quick healer so the bruise would be at its worst much quicker than if Bella got injured. Erika was always able to bounce back much sooner than anyone else she knew.

"Look at me, Erika," He held out a hand as he crouched to level with her.

"Please." Erika shrank back, curling her shoulders up as she leaned back into Bella. Suddenly her confident outburst ran out of adrenaline and she felt sick again. "Don't touch me."

Caius dropped his hand like it was burned, stepping back before he began to pace the length of the room. He was muttering in foreign tongues, sending cautious glances towards her as he sent words to his partners.

Marcus ran his thumb down the back of her neck, caressing the spine there. She leaned into the touch, her eyes drooping as a flush of warmth went over her. He was pleased with her reaction.

When the Submissive Mate of the pairing, or rather the two submissive mates in this quartet, were upset, the Dominants could calm them down with skin contact. It worked both ways, otherwise Marcus would have already punished Caius for harming their other mate.

That was what he and Aro were trying to do. Aro grabbed Caius by the hand, stopping his rapid pacing and getting his thoughts. Caius sent him a dark look, though no one but they saw the hurt look in it.

Erika began to bounce her knee, anxiety deep within her chest. She knew that Jasper was trying to help her but it wouldn't work, physical shield and all.

"Erika's not alright," Jasper managed to say, looking at Erika and Bella on the couch. "She's an argument away from either a panic attack or attacking us all."

Alice just gave her husband a slight glare, almost agreeing with what he said.

"I don't want to die yet, do you not understand that?" Erika whispered as she stood up. "And Jasper's right. I am on the verge of snapping all of your necks, regardless of my Human status. So sit the fuck down and let me speak, or I swear to the fucking gods, I will permanently leave."

"We will leave you to it then," Carliise said, gesturing for his children to leave. "We need to hunt anyway."

The three kings sat on the couch as their eyes traced Erika's every moment as she vigorously strutted and paced in front of them. They couldn't help but listen as Erika gave them the dirtiest looks ever imaginable when they opened their mouths to speak or even sigh.

Erika made some good points, the Kings realised, she was a good speaker. Her verbal dictation was brilliant from years of telling lies and weaving tales for the younger children. Her physical cues indicated she was not at all uncomfortable standing in front of them, ranting as she counted points off her fingers.

They just realised that her nail polish matched her hair colour.

"...There is so much I haven't tried, places I haven't visited. Sunsets and sunrises I have yet to see, and I want to be able to feel each sun beam without becoming a fucking disco ball," Erika finished off her long rant. "I don't mind being turned in a few years, but give me the fucking time to mature before condeming me to eternity.

"Give me time to explore myself as Human with human limitations before giving me eternity to explore myself with you. Being a Vampire would enhance me, my mind, my physique, but I'd like to get to know you all before I decide to live with you forever.

"I'll stay at the castle if it means that I get to keep my humanity for a few years before I am changed. But I need the time to grow into myself before I can give myself fully into a relationship with you three." She finished. "And the one thing that I won't put up with is abuse. Looking at you, Caius!" She snapped a finger to her neck with a pointed look.

**)()()()()()(**

The inside of the private jet was mainly dark polished wood and white leather sofas and chairs. To one wall, her mates sat on three separate chairs with another chair being occupied with Alec. There was a table between them, covered with several documents that they slowly worked through. Erika sat with her legs up on the long L-shaped couch that laid against the other wall and back wall, staring outside to keep her unhappy eyes away from them.

Erika curled up on the sofa, a little numb and confused on how to feel at the moment. She ran her long nail against the bottom of her lip, nibbling on it for a moment before curling even deeper into the seat as the men spoke in Italian. She didn't care for what they were discussing.

Her headphones were blaring music loud enough to make a person deaf. She silently muttered the lyrics, letting her music consume her for a few hours. 

Luckily the three men gave her enough time to pack and tell her dad that everything was going to be fine but Erika had a career opportunity in Italy and she couldn't just not take it. But now Erika had to spend the next few years in Italy, alone, separated from her sister and father.

She had already tucked her shoes under the white leather sofa, bringing her feet and tucking them under her. The plane was cold, colder than even Erika was used to but she didn't want to complain. Usually she would have complained many times by now but she wasn't feeling like using her energy to simply complain. it wouldn't help anyway.

So she just tucked herself into the corner and decided to suffer in silence until the plane ride was finished.

Erika shivered to a certain degree, flinching when one of the Vampires moved too quickly and sent a gush of cold air towards her. She kept her gaze outside, her face blank as she was in deep thought. She watched as the dark clouds moved away and the private plane soared through the night sky.

She almost gasped in shock when a thick black cloak was gently chucked onto her. Erika looked up, Caius had taken it off before giving it to her with a scowl. The hard scowl stopped when he saw the almost defeated and tired look in her eyes.

It was a sad look that he had only seen in people who had given up a lot and yet felt like there were several more hardships to deal with before they were done.

Erika didn't move when he stood up and came closer, she only curled deeper into the warm cloak. The cloak had Caius' scent, calming her a little bit more. It was something she needed, the last few days were tiring for her mental and emotional health and she was ready to put these days behind her. But she didn't know if the three Vampires were willing to do the same.

Caius was careful when he brought his hand closer to her, there was an ache within his chest as he saw her subconsciously cringe as he came closer. Even Erika could feel some sort of tightness in her chest, so she tried her best to keep still and let him touch her.

His touch was feather light, barely registered on her skin but something inside her said everything about this was right. After a moment, she leaned into his hand as he rubbed his hand down the side of her head, tracing his thumb down the shell of her ear. He watched her yawn, still groggy from lack of sleep.

He carefully took a seat to the side of her, letting her to curl into his side without a word. She didn't struggle when he put his arm over her shoulder and hugged her closer. With a low purr from deep within his chest, Erika decided to allow him to try and regain her trust. She might not trust them with her emotional or physical wellbeing at the moment, but even she knew she was causing a rift between all of them.

She couldn't be petty, she needed to at least try.

Caius was surprisingly warm against her side. He had the sudden desire to grab her and their other two mates, take them into the bedroom, lock the door, and keep them there for eternity to keep them safe. There was already strain on all of their mating bonds due to the fact that Erika was not a pushover. It wasn't surprising, he himself was not someone to be pushed over.

"There is a bed in the back room if you desire to sleep," Marcus said after a moment of watching her almost falling asleep on Caius. "Don't give me that look, Caius. I believe Erika would sleep better with all of us present but we have work to finish. How have you slept since meeting us?"

"Like shit…" Erika asked regretfully. "I haven't slept well in three days, nor have I had an appetite for more than an apple at a time. How long is left of the flight?"

"We have about another eight hours before we land,"

"I might take the offer on the bed then,"

"If you decide to sleep, one of us will wake you before we start descending,"

"Thank you,"

Erika had grabbed a bag, knowing this bag had all of her night products and clothes, and went to sleep in the back room where an absolutely huge bed was. Erika didn't think she had seen such a large bed in her life, but she assumed all the kings had shared it. She guessed that all four of them could easily fit in it and still have a bit of space.

She awkwardly stood by the door in her Thumper pajamas. The kings had large scowls on their faces but they softened as Erika came back into the main area.

"Is there a way to turn the heating on back there?" Erika asked, her hands in the hoodie pocket of the top. "I can't seem to find any of the blankets or other such things."

Aro was gone within a moment, coming back with a maroon blanket that had to be folded and was going to be huge when she undid it.

"Perfect, thank you," She nodded in thanks, taking the thick, velvety blanket.

She was self conscious for one reason or another, she didn't know why. Erika went to one side of the bed and chucked the pillows to the other side of the bed. She undid the bedding, throwing it so there was enough room for her to get in and then pulled the blanket over her. She cuddled into the blanket with a blank face, a single tear dripping down from her eyes before she wiped it away and closed her eyes.

"For fucks sake!" Erika grumbled, getting up from the bed and throwing the blanket over her shoulders. She quickly strutted back into the main area with a pout as her mates looked at her confused. "I can't sleep in there."

She felt like a child going to her parent's bed when she had a bad dream.

"Why is that? Is something wrong with the room?"

"The Matebond keeps pulling at my chest, it was happy to let me fall asleep in here but not in there,"

"We did not allow the bond to solidify before you scurried back to the US. It is trying to make sure that we all spend time together before we are forced away for any reason."

"Don't remind me," Erika whispered under her breath, shuffling her feet. "Can I sleep in here with you three?"

"What of a pillow?"

"I don't like pillows," Erika said. "They make my back go funny…"

For now, Erika cuddled into Caius' side, and eventually she used his thigh as a pillow. He weaved a hand into her blonde and red hair, slowly petting her like a cat as she yawned and closed her eyes.

She had never slept that well before.

**)()()()()()(**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**)()()()()()(**

The weather was chilly against her skin, letting the dewy air sink in before pulling the coat closer to herself. It was only a little colder than Forks so she didn’t complain. Erika had exchanged her sleepwear for proper clothes when one of them had woken her up just before landing. She now wore a simple pair of dark wash jeans, ankle boots with a grey turtleneck and a beige overcoat.

If anything, Erika liked fashion but she preferred to wear what she liked instead of what was fashionable at the time. There were days where she just spent time in her sleepwear and even went out in them on certain occasions. Then there were other days where she would just lounge around in beautiful dresses, smart suits, or even the single ball gown she had worn for her senior prom.

Erika liked to look put together, and that was the main reason she would get her nails done every few weeks. She would have to see if the city had a salon which did the nails in the way Erika prefered. Thankfully her hair wouldn’t need to be attended to, Erika brought the shampoos, conditioners, and hair masks needed to keep her colour as bright and as deep as she liked.

The guards were the first to depart the plane to get all of Erika’s suitcases and such things off the plane and into a car. Aro was next, answering his phone as soon as it started to ring before beginning to speak in a slavic tongue. When Erika came down behind him, he helped her down with an offered hand as the other two men walked behind her, both shuffling papers as they quietly spoke.

“A car will be here to take Erika and some of the Guard to the castle,” Aro said after putting the phone against his shoulder to silence the call. “I apologise, my dear, but my brothers and I have to deal with a rogue Vampire hunting vigorously nearby. I have already chosen which Guard will come with us and who will go with you.”

“Right,” Erika said, blinking blankly as she took in the information. “How long is the trip to the castle?

“Three hours, two if we use the flags,” Demetri said as the kings looked at him. 

“Okay,” Erika said and grinning slyly before looking at her smartwatch. “I’m going to need food before we go. I’m absolutely starving.”

“I may?” Marcus gestured for her phone and Erika gave it to him, cautiously watching him as he opened an app and added in a virtual payment method. “It will connect to your smartwatch. You may use my card until we can get you your own.”

She nodded. “Thank you. Now it is just a problem of trying to find a place where I can eat.”

“Yes, you do not eat meat,” Aro nodded to himself. “Are you in the mood for fast food or a restaurant?”

“Fast food sounds good,” Erika mumbled as her stomach agreed. “Anyway, when will my bike get here?”

“Within the next few days, I would think,” Aro stated. “After it has been checked for any safety issues.”

“Right,” She nodded, having already agreed to having the bike checked for anything that could endanger her more than usual.

Caius crossed his arms loosely as two cars drove up to the plane. “I do not know why you insist on having your motorcycle brought here.”

“Because I like my freedom, Caius,” Erika said plainly. “Remember? This was one of the conditions of me staying with you all. That and Kiwi.”

She stroked his little head which peaked out of the front of her shirt.

Jane and Felix sat in the bulletproof and armoured Range Rover with her. Aro chose them to protect her enough before she could be brought to the castle. They would protect her physically until she arrived.

**)()()()()()(**

She stood in her new room. Windowless, which she kinda expected, but still nice. It was simple with a walkin closet to one wall and a large bathroom to the other. The bed was queen sized and made for two people. She dropped her suitcases and bags at the end of the bed, before curling up on the bed as she accepted the phone call from Bella with a soft smile.

“How’s it going?” Bella’s voice was sad on the phone, anxious even.

“Fine.”

“When you say fine, it usually means you’re unhappy,” Bella chided with a tut.

Stupid sister intution. 

Erika tutted back, laying back on the soft pillows.

“I’m not really as unhappy as I am numb at the moment, Bells,” Erika said after she put the phone on speaker and placed it next to her. “They’ve put me in a windowless room.”

“They want to make sure you don’t escape,” Bella paused then snickered. “Again.”

Erika laughed mirthlessly. “Yeah. But it makes me feel like a prisoner even more.”

“Have you told them that?”

“When would I tell them this?” Erika sat up in the bed, looking at the stone ceiling as she leaned back on her hands. “We were on an eleven hour flight and then they had business to take care of. I doubt they’re even in the castle yet. Look, Bells, look after yourself and tell Rosalie if Edward even thinks of going back on his word to look after you.”

“She hates me,” Bella plainly stated.

“I know.” Erika said. “That can’t be helped. Regardless of how much she hates you, she will help because you’re my sister.”

“Do you know how many teachers know me by knowing you? They called me Erika’s sister since I came here.” Dad’s voice could be heard from the line, something about the diner and how they would miss the special for the day if they didn’t leave soon. “Charlie is calling dinner.”

“You mean diner, we both know he can’t cook to save his life,” Erika sniggered as Bella huffed. “Bye. Go have your heart attack creating diner food. I’m going to go exploring.”

“Tell them about your fear of spiders!” Bella emphasised that. “Swan girls are fragile—”

“—Like bombs.”

**)()()()()()(**

Erika put her headphones on and began to blare music. She wandered the halls with a cautious step, careful of each Vampire walking past. Erika had been placed into the private wing of the castle, so very few people were allowed in anyway. She didn’t need to be as cautious as she would the open areas of the castle.

The Library was huge with bookshelves upon bookshelves on the three stories. Each layer was connected by a curving staircase, going from the bottom to the first, then connecting to the second, and finally reaching the third layers. 

After browsing for a good half hour, Erika found an ancient book on the human mind that was translated into English by someone with quite feminine handwriting. It was a beautiful script and Erika wished she could write that neatly for the whole duration of hand writing the book.

She sat on one of the long couches, easily fitting into the leather with a blanket from one of the corners that was probably used just as decoration but worked well to keep her warm.

Hours could have passed and Erika wouldn’t have noticed. When she began to read, it was like everything around her completely disappeared, vanishing until she took her nose out of the book. That happened a lot but she was always aware of her surroundings enough to let her mind filter out anything unimportant.

Erika was used to being alone. Even with Micheal as her boyfriend, he spent more time on the reservation than outside of it. Erika could spend days without seeing him and still be able to chat up a conversation as soon as they met again. There was no need for her to see him all the time, they trusted each other to not cheat, and neither had in the couple years they had dated.

But Erika became fidgety very quickly when she thought of her mates.

Huh, mates.

She never thought she would find anyone that would fit that description. Micheal was someone she met through Rebecca and Racheal Black, hitting off quite well and quickly getting to know each other. 

But every thought of her mates made her feel funny, the strange  _ I don’t know how I feel right now but it isn't pleasant  _ kind of feeling. It was a naggingness that made her frown. 

She sighed, realising that she wanted to see her mates. After spending more than twelve hours in close quarters with them, they left her alone for the last three hours… and she felt lonely.

Erika Swan didn’t feel lonely. That wasn’t in her vocabulary. She could be alone for hours, days, and she never felt lonely, and they left her for only three and she felt like she was suffocating.

Erika didn’t like this feeling. 

**)()()()()()(**

After putting her music on through her phone speaker, Erika resumed her unpacking, and eventually that unpacking resulted in her moving things in her room around. A lot of the pieces were really heavy so she had to shove it instead of lifting it. 

The bed would be the first thing seen when opening the door, the foot of it facing the door with the bathroom door next to the strange bench thing at the end. Next to the bed was a small side table with all of her charging stuff for her electronics. Next to that side table was a metre and a half high bookshelf with nothing on it for now, and finally a small dresser sat next to the corner.

A set of double doors went to a walk in closet with plenty of space for her stuff. A Smart TV sat in the next corner, with a wooden table in front of it and a large L shaped sofa that more or less blocked off that section of the room.

It took the better part of two hours to get the room to how she liked it, and then she continued to hang all of her stuff up after she put Youtube onto the Smart TV. She sang along to Sabrina Carpenter’s  _ Looking at me  _ as she danced and began to put some items onto the bookshelf.

_ “Cause I'm young for a teacher, I'll teach you what you don't know, but I can't give it up all at once, you would overdose,” _ She sang, knowing the walls were very much sound proof in the private wings.  _ “Don't you bring any bull in the room tonight. It's a whole new rodeo. It could be you and me, but you know that I'll steal the sho—AHH!” _

She turned around to pick something else up, looking up at the very last second as three figures suddenly appeared not even four feet away from her. She released the object in question, a heavy Hymilaian salt rock on instinct. 

Her heart was hammering in her chest as she gasped, bringing her hands up to her eyes as she groaned. She rubbed her hands down her face as she tried to calm her heart. “You scared the living shit out of me.”

Caius stood in front of her, getting out of a crouch as he held up the heavy salt rock as if it weighed nothing. It probably did for him. 

“You almost dropped this onto your foot,” 

She took a step back, looking down with her eyebrows furrowing. “Shit. Did I? I didn’t realise. I drop stuff when I get startled.”

“We will have to take that into account,” He said, handing the salt rock so she could place it to the side. “What is that for?”

“It’s a salt rock,” Erika said it like that explained it. “The two little holes on top are for small tea candles… Which I forgot to pack. Damn. Anyway, it’s just a pretty candle holder with the additional purpose of a paperweight or chucking it at my sister when she snoops through my room while I’m in it.”

“You have thrown a salt rock at your sister?” Marcus said slowly, his lips curling as Erika nodded. “Are you so inclined at throwing things at people?”

“Well, if you had touched me when my back was turned, I would have thrown it at you regardless of who you were. If you had touched my neck or shoulder blades,” Erika cringed at even the thought of someone doing that. “I would have tried to elbow you in the face. Reflex. Have you finished with the rogue Vampire?”

“He has been sentenced to dungeon time for the next fifteen years,”

“Hm. Cool,” Erika said, fiddling with her thumb ring on her left hand. 

Aro narrowed his eyes. “You seem uncomfortable. Has anyone been rude or discourteous towards you?”

“No,” She twisted it once more.

“Then what has made you so… jittery, for the lack of a better word?”

“It’s just my room…” She looked to the door,

“We thought it best that it didn’t have windows because—”

Erika shook her head. “It’s not about the windows, I can do without them until I have your trust again. I have this thing about my bedroom, or any place I deem mine. I  _ hate  _ anyone coming in unannounced.” She brought her thumb to her lips, running her nail against it before biting it gently for a second. “I’m the kind of person that needs a sacred place that I can feel safe in, otherwise I’m really uncomfortable, enough so to become detached from the people around me.”

Aro stuck his hand out, silently asking. Erika looked at it for a moment before taking it, letting the select memories and feelings be seen. After a moment, he nodded and dropped her hand, remembering that she didn’t like physical contact so much. 

She missed the contact already but shoved this feeling back as they all looked at her.

“You would prefer that the cleaners skip your rooms?” Aro inquired. “Or that they come in rarely?”

She mutely nodded, before saying quietly, “I feel stupid for asking.”

“You were brought up by a mostly single father, and your sister only occasionally visited. You are used to having your things staying yours. Everyone should have a sacred space that doesn’t get invaded. We each have a private room which none of us go into without permission.” Marcus softly spoke. “We ask that you do not go into these rooms without permission, and we will do the same for you.”

Erika nodded, her hands now in her back pockets of her jeans. “That’s fair. Bella thinks you should know that I have a fear of spiders. Like I  _ hate  _ them. I will either leave the room, scream, cry, or a mixture of all three, if I see one anywhere. Tarantulas I am okay with, anything smaller than my hand will result in a panic attack, or worse.”

They seemed hesitant to ask what  _ or worse  _ meant.

“Or worse means that I’ll become emotionally numb for a few days. It doesn’t happen often but it happens.”

“We will see if we can keep as many spiders out of the castle then,” Aro nodded to himself. “I do not think we want you crying.”

Erika shrugged, sitting on the edge of her bed with her hands behind her a little so she could lean on them. “We really need to discuss what’s going to happen next, and I mean in the next few weeks and months, not years. Because I’m quite sure that there will be some sort of disagreement very soon. Where am I allowed and not allowed in the castle? The girl, Jane, was it? She said that this wing is heavily guarded and no one unauthorised is supposed to come in. Who’s authorised then? Where’s the kitchen? A better question would be is there a kitchen? Do I get to choose when I have my meals or do I have to eat at certain times? Are there gardens? Is there a pool? Oh, is there a training room?”

She fired off the questions in rapid succession. If they weren’t Vampires, they doubted they would have understood what their mate said. Her words jumbled together at some parts but only because her tongue couldn’t handle how fast her brain was going at the moment. 

They blinked unneededly as they processed what she said.

“I started to ramble, didn’t I?” Erika said, her speed now slowed back down as her mind realised it was going too fast. She brought her legs onto the bed, sitting cross legged on it as she twisted the ring on her thumb. She looked down as she did it. “I start to ramble sometimes… I can’t help it but sometimes I realise and stop myself because it makes others uncomfortable when I speak so fast.”

“You need not slow yourself down, my dear,” Marcus had a soft smile on his lips. “We can understand you perfectly fine either way. Vampires process things at a quicker pace compared to Humans. Do you wish for us to answer the many questions you had?”

She nodded. “Please.”

“There are only a few places we do not wish you to go into,” Marcus started. “The dungeons are our main concern. We have people down there doing sentences for various amounts of time, or they are there to be sentenced eventually. The throne room on the days we get our food is another. Every wednesday at noon, Heidi brings in her catch, and we would prefer it if you stayed in your rooms, or at least this wing during that time.”

“Only the Guard are allowed in these halls, about eight or nine people, besides ourselves,” Caius stated. “Though only on rare occasions do most of them come in. Our personal guards are allowed in whenever, otherwise permission must be attained.”

“Hmm, and who are they?”

“Renata is Aro’s guard, Jane is Caus’, and Alec is mine,” Marcus said. “We have not decided on yours, but for now we will have them changing shifts to determine who would be a best fit for you.”

“Okay.” She shrugged before smiling. “Kitchen? I hope there is.” 

This caused the three men to smile, knowing she was only teasing. 

“There is a kitchen that the Human staff use,” Aro stated. “You had a question about regulated feeding times.”

“You make me sound like a dog,” Erika rubbed a hand down her face. “I only asked that because my sleep schedule has been really bad recently and this move won’t have helped. I’ll get hungry at awkward times, I always do, so regulated food times won’t work for me. I snack a lot anyway.”

“Right,” Caius looked like he had no clue what she meant by that.

“Caius, you look confused. I eat when I’m hungry and stop when I’m full. This might mean I might eat very little in a day, and then eat too much the next.” She almost jumped from the awkward position she was in, her back now straight as she looked at them with daring glance. “Is there coffee in this place? And I mean proper, coffee bean coffee, not instant because we will have a bit of a problem otherwise.”

Aro laughed quietly, his hands clasped in front of him. The other men looked at him confused and accusedly, knowing that he knew something. He waved towards Erika as she gave off a sheepish look.

“Erika has been drinking coffee since she was fourteen, she had become addicted to it. She had grown an intolerance to instant coffee, she abhors it to the same degree we abhor animal blood. We can drink it but we will not be happy doing so.” Aro shook his head. “At one point in her teenage years, her father always said that the instant had to go before she could get more beans. This resulted in her getting rid of all the instant coffee in her house by putting it in the sink and letting the water run, ensuring that her father would get the coffee beans she had run out of.” 

Erika rubbed the back of her neck, bringing her hand to the side and applying too much pressure on the bruise. She winced, forgetting that she had a few days left of a bad bruise before it would start to heal. Looking at her hand, she quickly shook it off and turned back to them.

“We have a number of beautiful gardens, but most are open to all Vampires visiting or local. There are a small number that are secluded and are only accessible by the higher Guard and us.” Marcus mentioned with a small nod of his head. “There are facilities for the Human staff, pool and such. As long as you are escorted there and supervised by someone, we do not mind.” He saw the look Erika had, the slight disbelief and disgust. “We want you to be supervised because the Humans we employ want to be Vampires but many won’t be. There is a chance of them trying to hurt you because they know you will become one of us.”

Erika’s fuming look diminished. “Alright. And if I want to leave the castle?”

“As long as you tell us,” Caius said, one of the most reasonable things she had heard all day. 

She stood up from her bed, quickly gathering her phone, tablet and laptop and bringing all three electronics to the Vampires. Reminding them of a cat, Erika looked at them sheepishly with a small smile as she gestured to her electronics. 

“What’s the wifi password?”

**)()()()()()(**

Erika quickly got into a quite random routine within two days of arriving.

Waking up whenever she wanted, she turned off the sleep mode on her smartwatch. One of the Guard had tried to wake her up at seven in the morning the other day and the whole Guard soon realised that you should not wake Erika Swan up unless it was an emergency, and someone better be dying and still dying when she got there. 

She spent a lot of time in the library, finding out that it was attached to Aro’s room and she didn’t dare venture into that side of the library then. 

If she wasn’t in her room, she could be found in the library with about three different books around her and her laptop open. Her wireless headphones would be in and everyone that entertained the room would be ignored. One of the Guards had to bring her a plate of fruit when she got hungry but couldn’t be asked to leave. 

Within those two days, Erika hadn’t left the master wing and she grew bored.

It was time to explore the castle and that meant she had to have whichever guard was on shift follow her, and it was Jane. 

With how hot it got during the day, a grey crop top and a pair of black shorts it was. Regardless of how much Erika wanted to walk barefoot, she pulled on a pair of low heeled sandals. She had a feeling her mates would appreciate the view when they saw her and hate her for it too. Bras were a last resort for when her girls hurt.

“You don’t have to follow me, you know,” Erika said, her eyes on her phone as she walked at a slow pace and replied to a text or two from Bella and Rosalie. 

Jane walked a step behind her, wearing a full on dark dress and cloak. Her face was neutral as she spoke, “Master Caius has stated you aren’t to go anywhere without a guard. While the whole Coven knows about you, not all of them approve of your Human status, my lady.”

“Tough luck,” Erika shrugged, frowning before taking a step back so she was in line with Jane. “Better. Walk with me rather than behind me. I don’t like people walking behind me. I never know their intentions. You have a disdain for me, that is quite clear to see. Why? ”

Her jaw was clenched but it relaxed as Erika stopped and was expecting an answer. 

“You are Human, you go against our laws by knowing,”

“Yet there are secretaries and staff that are Human and in the know,” Erika rolled her eyes and began to walk again. “The law states that a Human is to join the immortal or be permanently silenced. I plan to be turned, but on my own terms. And I have a feeling your disdain for me goes further than me being Human. Just because your little gift of illusion doesn’t work on me, doesn’t mean you get to hate me because of something I fear.”

“What do you fear enough to shield yourself completely from everything?”

“I’m not telling you to get pity, so do not pity me. Do you know the rampage in Cambridgeshire, England eight years ago? The one time I visit my mother is the time she is murdered in front of me. I was fourteen and a Vampire killed her in front of me before he tried to attack me. The local Coven that was hunting him got him before he attacked me, swiftly killing him.” Erika took a small breath in. “I sat there on the ground next to my mother’s dead corpse, numb and crying as they discussed what they were going to do with me. They decided on erasing my memory and it worked for a time. For weeks after that, I wasn’t myself. I felt like a piece of me was missing. I couldn’t remember my own mother. My mother and my memory was taken from me. My memory came back when I saw the Cullens.”

“What do you by your  _ memory came back? _ ” Jane paused in thought. “Daphne Wellerman’s ability of memory extraction and erasion is perfect, Master Aro had it tested but she decided to not join the Coven and created her own instead. How did seeing the Cullens cause it to come back?”

“I picked Bella up from school one day, I had a half day for college,” Erika sighed in memory. “I saw the Cullens leave the building. Their eyes were the thing that caught me. The gold was off putting but the aura they gave off was familiar. It was a few months before my twentieth birthday when I remembered. I went home and the memories came back suddenly. I never linked Vampires to my mother’s killer or the Cullens, I didn’t know until a few weeks ago.” 

“How does this link in with the shield aspects you hold? You are not your sister, you have a different gift.”

“Bella is a mental shield, while mine is more physical. I hated the years of not knowing what was wrong with me, so when I remembered, I forced myself to keep the control over what I had left.” Erika looked at Jane’s face, now realising that neither of them were willing to show emotion. “Your hatred of Humans is well founded. I’m not going to give up my control over  _ my  _ body and  _ my  _ mind for someone else to mess with me.” 

“You want to have control over yourself, is that the reason you did not want to be turned straight away?”

“If I’m turned now, I won’t be able to see my father,” Erika frowned. “My mother’s side of the family is all gone, he and Bella are all that is left. I’m only here because Bella needs more time. She has to finish school before she is turned. I’m here to make sure she is turned.”

“What are you talking of?” Jane stopped, her young eyes searching Erika’s tired ones. “You are a mate of the Masters. Do you not see how special you are? You are to be our queen, the Vampire Queen. Do you know how many people would be willing to kill you to get to the kings?”

“Plenty, I’d think. Two weeks ago, I was a student almost failing her degrees because I was so stressed about my sister, and now I live within a whole new community with new rules and live with three men I have to believe are my soulmates.” Erika stepped closer to Jane, fully knowing she was facing a dangerous creature but she didn’t care, not anymore. “My sister almost got herself killed because she jumped off of a cliff just to hear Edward’s voice. My mother was killed by a Vampire. My memories of her were tampered with.” 

Tears pricked her eyes but she didn’t let them fall. If she wanted to cry, she would do it in her room. “So excuse me if I don’t want to be a member of a race that has brought my family nothing but pain.”

Erika had remembered the way back to her room, gotten back without a hitch, and changed into workout leggings and a sports bra.

**)()()()()()(**

  
  



End file.
